Gonna go Back in time
by Midorigirl35
Summary: Silver saved the future, but it appears something happened even before iblis. Silver goes back in time to stop it, but here's the catch. He found out Amy rose is his mother but he has no idea who his father is. Silver has to save the future as well as not destroy his own existence in the process. ...Sounds easy enough.


Silver looked around as the light pierced through the clouds to shine over their city once at last saved from Iblis, some ruins and messed up buildings vanished and were suddenly fixed all becuase iblis never excisted to cause any disasters in the first place.

But some rubble and destroyed buildings remained. Confused, Silver wondered why the city was still in ruin? How old battle scars that shouldn't excist still remained on the towns folk.

Of course they were strangers here that wern't there before...They might of died in battle or against iblis Silver never knew them but by the content smiles they gave him they might of knew him.

Silvers foot cam in contact with an object that sounded with a soft clank looking down in surprise he didn't expect to see this in all his life, silver bent down and pulled the object out of the ground It was a metal plate with a logo engraved on it Silver's eyes widened as he saw it was one of eggmans parts. Silver didn't waste a second. He ran.

He leapt from building top looking for his mentor, Mammoth Mogul, hoping he might have the answers for this.

"Silver! Come in my boy!" Mammoth laughed when he saw his silver-furred apprintence. Mammoth seemed excited placing his hand around Silvers shoulders "Come Hero of mobious! Theres something you need to see." Silver followed reluctently.

"Master- Theres something I need to show you." Mammoth nodded "Can it wait? you really need to see this." Silver realised the libary they used to stay at was different, it was ordered and clean and it looked less ruined than before Silvers eyes widened there were books there that wasn't there before, Silver was itching to read it "Is this what you wanted to show me?" Mammoth gave Silver a knowing smile and Silver only followed blindly wondering why he was so secretive.

"I see you've noticed things have appeared that wasn't there before." Silver nodded "Yes?" Mammoth then stopped they walked towards a house, it looked a little more grand compared to the houses Silver was used to, but it was an ordinary plain house to other peoples. Some would call it a cottage.

Silver saw the front had a mail box "Rozen Family?" He asked frowning before blinking was this Amy Roses home? why was Mammoth showing him this?

"This is your home." Silver stilled feeling like he was slammed into a rock, he couldn't breathe "I've looked over some records apparently when the iblis was here the home was destroyed but since it didn't happen your home was spared." Silver frowned shaking his head "What...How?" Mammoth looked confused "Being the only heir you-"

"No...I...am I...related to Amy Rose?" Silver asked Mammoth frowned "She's your mother." Silver only stared his eyes widening...

Mammoth wondered why Silver was like this? didn't he always...oh. Mammoth scowled at himself forgetting before iblis Silver believed he was an orphan. As the future was affected his memory would be too.

"Come lets have a look at your new home." Silver nodded slowly and cursed his hands for shaking. Mammoth pretended not to notice and they both stood in front of Silvers door "Master...um If Amy was my...mom..." It sounded weird saying it out loud "Then who was my father?" He asked Mammoth looked sadly at him "Well...the records didn't say no one knows..." Silver nodded before he opened the door.

He forgot Mammoth was there his mouth fell open, it was so spacious and clean Silver walked through the corridor a staircase to the right, the wall was bare except a few paintings of flowers on the wall Silver was going to ignore it until he back tracked seeing it was a rose, with a white orchad next to it Silver blinked and the third one was smashed to the point where the picture was unrecognisable.

Silver frowned but dismissed it he walked down one corridor while Mammoth walked the other Silver found himself in the kitchen he looked around in awe the window was wide enough to have a clear view of the garden, Silver liked this place but wondered how he payed for it...did he have a job?

Silver walked to the dining room hoping he would find something in there in the middle of the dining room was a round table and plates and glasses were already set but when Silver came closer he saw it was just for decoration. There was white roses in a vase in the middle of the table and Silver traced his finger over it and wondered why white roses were so popular in this house he understood rose but why white?

"Silver? there's a picture here." Silver tensed a picture? he dared get his hopes up Silver walked over to the fireplace and on the mantle piece there was three pictures ontop Silvers eyes widened as he took in every detail of the photos.

In the middle there was one with Amy she looked older, more mature than when Silver last saw her and in her arms was a wrapped blanket and even without seeing that white quill Silver guessed it was him, and next to it he and Amy were in the park he looked about one year old and the third one looked strange Amy looked like she was leaning against something with her eyes closed as if there was someone there, Silver frowned why was that person missing?

When Silver thought of it, it seemed like his father was blurred out his life literally.

"What are you going to do now?" Mammoth asked him out of his thoughts "Your mission is complete you have a home now...Sure...you have dreamed of sharing it with...Blaze but-" Silver cut him of "I'm not too sure I am finished." Silver admitted still infixed on the photo "I was meaning to show you this." He brought up the metal plate and showed mammoth his masters eyes widened "This is..." Silver nodded looking worried,

"Theres still some unfinished buisness isn't there?"

Silver stepped forward bag in hand he didn't know why he had to wear clothes but Mammoth told him back in the past where he was headed there was a sudden fashion with clothes for some reason. Silver just shrugged the clothes weren't that bad, he wore brown trousers with a teal top with a luminous blue symbol the same as his gloves on his t-shirt with a back pack in hand. If Silver was going full civillian he was going to have to change tactics.

No more "Distroy tha iblis trigga!" Nope that didn't end well whats best is to go undercover.

"Silver, you cannot find your parents, if you do that it can change your future you'll probably ceast to excist if something goes wrong." Mammoth warned Silver shook his head "No I mean...I wish but...it's not about me, if stopping iblis at the core brought people and history back then maybe I could stop this and bring something else back." Mammoth looked sad

"Your parents?" Silver didn't say anything "Chaos Control." The portal exploded and swirled in anti clockwise Silver turned and smilied "Good bye. Mammoth." mammoth waved and Silver stepped through the portal.

Silver nearly panicked he didn't know where he was and how to get out of it he appeared in a crowded area and nearly fell over when people walked into him and silver tried to get his bearings he manouvered his way to the side trying to avoid people and took a sigh of relief, getting out the worst of the crowd he clutched his pack-back tighter to himself before licking his lips, while looking around at the signs seeing where he was and sighed with relief he was still in mobious, not some medival knight hood thing thank god. (He did not want to go through that again.)

Silver teleported there by mistake once, He pretended to be Sir lancelots son, he was unsure if Sonic was actually there or if it was another alternative dimension or something...

Confusing yes, but different alternatives did excist. Silver started walking, the plan was to go to the past and lay low thanks to the new records the trigger point was defiently in this time but it could be weeks or maybe years for the officiol trigger and it had something to do with eggman, Silver looked down maybe this is when Eggman finally wins and Sonic loses? and there was some battle between everyone on mobious and him?

"Okay, Emerl cafe...nope...Saphire's club-What type of club is that?" it looked a bit weird and Silver had to frown it wasn't there in his future...why was the windows blacked out...?

Silver wasn't looking where he was going and the person in front was running. They both collided and Silver looked up in time for them to smack heads. hard.

Silver cried out clutching his head but tripped backwards from the impact and the person running fell on top of them. They both groaned from the impact and glanced up "I'm sorry I didn't-" He froze right in front of him was Amy Rose rubbing her own head with bags scattered around her some paper bags and some plastic with logos near the centre and Silver saw an article of clothing loosly hanging out, Silver blinked dumbly staring at his supposed mother...Silver couldn;t breath Amy looked up albit dazed "I-its okay I wasn't looking either..." She trailed of at his odd expression

"Amy?" her eyes widend in confusion "How do you know my name?" She asked warily and Silver looked confused "wha- because I..." He stopped himself officially he and Amy haven't met yet. Silver scowled "Sorry um," but froze instantly thinking Amy could help him out she was a key part to what happened to his future...

(It's not because she may be his mother or anything oh no)

But sitting here babbling like an idiot was making him more suspicious "I'm your cousin." Amy's frown deepend "No, I only have one cousin." Silver nodded "Yes, Rob o hedge um actually if we're techincal I'm his cousin on his fathers side twice removed." Silver said thankfully he read up on them before he got here Amy vaguely nodded seeming to buy it "oh that explains it." Silver laughed "yeah, I actually came here to talk to you."

Amy stood about to take her bags and Silver helped her pick them up "I've got it." she said and Silver shook his head "let me, I can help you carry these home..." Amy looked unsure before nodding "alright," They both turned and Silver followed carrying her bags "You said you wanted to talk to me?" Silver nodded "Well, I came over becuase truthfully I didn't know I had any cousins..." Amy nodded "Twice removed?" Silver laughed nodding "yeah, truthfully I wanted to get to know you I just re-hear stories mostly." Amy turned him him at his stumble sure enough he read all the adventures of Sonic and everyone included. "Really? what about?" She asked and Silver re arranged the bags on his hands to think of an answer before it hit him "Well, I heard that you beat one of eggmans robots to a pulp, they say you fell into the water and Sonic dove in after to save you." Amy faltered a step and Silver carried on "But when I heard it everyone I know said, no way Silver is related to someone that cool." Amy laughed "And what did you say?" Silver looked away feigning embarestment "Well I didn't know you so I couldn't make a point." Amy still felt something off about him though "Is that the only reason you came though?" Silver glanced in her eyes and looked bashful and Amy knew if she wasn't related she would think he was so cute.

"Well, We're family and I didn't want us to be strangers I really wanted to meet you. Even for a little while would be enough..." Amy turned surprised at that and Silver blushed not meaning to mention that but Amy knew he wasn't lying.

To distract himself Silver looked up in the market place saw a white roses and other flowers on stands feeling ironic to see them here "White roses?" Silver asked outload and Amy smilied "Yeah, the white rose means purity and innocence," she said and Silver spoke before he could stop himself

"I am worthy of you." both silver and Amy said at the same time Amy looked impressed "It seems someone knows roses." Silver laughed "my family have them all over the house...I think the white rose has some sort of meaning in my house..." Amy kept walking "Did you ask?" silver shook his head fondly "I couldn't, my parents died when I was little." Amys smile faded and she skipped a step "I'm so sorry." Silver shook his head "No no, it's okay I mean I was little so I couldn't remember much...can't miss what you never had right?" he shrugged not seeming fazed Amy only looked sad "But didn't you feel lonely?" she asked and Silver pursed his lips together "Not really, well do you have a little brother?" he asked and Amy shook her head "no," Silver looked up "Well some say it'd feel lonely without a sibling? being an only child you never had them so you woudn't miss them." Amy had to shake her head "Siblings are different, I mean parents they teach you many things such as how to look after you tell you storys sing you to sleep." Silver placed a finger to his chin a gesture vaguely reminding Amy of Sonic. "Well I had Mammoth, he was my teacher, he tried to sing me to sleep one time." Silver shuddered at the memory and at the disgust Amy laughed finding herself liking Silver he wasn't that bad "Do you know what she looks like?" she wondered until realising what she said was rude and nearly apologised but Silver didn't notice "Well there is a few pictures of her so I think thats enough but my dad..." Silver trailed of frowning why was he telling Amy this?

was it becuase she was his mother?

Silver shook his head "No forget it, I'm here to see my cousin not give sob storys." he grinned again reminding Amy of Sonic she looked sympathic "I'm sorry to hear that..." Amy then realised Silver wasn't a creep as she first thought he was

"So why else are you here? I mean you couldve just visited but I think by the bags your staying for a while?" she grinned mischiviously Silver seemed startled before blushing a little "Well, I came here to dig up my family roots trying to find anything out and you were the only cousin thats connected..." Well not a complete lie but Amy was connected to the contastrphe in the fututre.

no pressure.

"Well I just found out about you so I don't think it would be much help," Silver shrugged and Amy hooked her arm around his and Silver was slightly startled at the gesture but relaxed "I would like to learn about my cousin, too." Amy smilied and Silver realised they were out the market place and was walking down a road Silver took a breathe taking in the sight he's never seen so much green and open space usually it was dangerous here and his quills did stand high on alert but seeing Amy so relaxed Silver sighed "This is a nice place." Amy nodded "ah so you're a city boy huh?" Silver laughed "I guess you can say that I've never been to the country before." he trailed of as they arrived to Amys cottage.

Silvers home.

"Silver? are you going to come in?" Amy asked and Silver remembered himself "I yes...Thanks for the hospitality." Silver said as he stepped in Amy thought it was weird until she set her stuff down on the kitchen Silver looked around the house was a little different it was more cozy and the pictures on the wall had Amy with her friends Silver realised something was missing from the house.

But he couldn't help but think was Amy trying to erase these memories of his father?

It didn't make sense but it seems thats what had happened.

"You can set them in here Silver." Silver nodded "Okay," Silver placed them down to look around "Would you like some tea?" she called from the kitchen and Silver glanced up "uh, yes please." He explored the sitting room it was more spacious and saw the mantle peice had a picture of Amy and Sonic well more like Amy barreling into Sonic and other photos of Amy and her home, maybe that was when she first moved in?

"Two sugars?" Amy called "please." Silver called back then frowned as he looked closer at the pictures Amy looked more cheerful and Silver realised his mother in the furutre pictures looked exhausted Silver let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding and saw the massive change between Amy now to 20 years into the future.

What was so bad to change it?

Amy placed his tea down on the coaffe table and sat on the couch Siver sat a little way next to her "Thank you," He raised the cup blowing on it he's never had tea before well Mammoth tried to make some and that failed miserable maybe it'll be better here?

he took a sip and moaned happily yep thats some good joe, Silver was completely unaware of Amy watching him like a hawk "Silver why are you here?" She asked and Silver frowned "I told you, I came here to find connections to my family." Silver wondered what this was about but she pressed on "is that all?"

"No, I'm on a mission to stop e-" Silver clasped a hand over his mouth eyes wide he was about to tell her, why? "What was that, Silver?" he looked down and realised his tea looked different he looked at Amy in horror before smiling "Ah Miss Rose..and here I thought you trusted me." Silver said pushing the cup back Amy looked dubvious "What do you mean?"

"Amy." Silver sighed "I know you put truth syrm in my tea I'm impressed really," Silver admitted usually he wasn't this careless but he did underestimate Amy Rose.

Instead she looked on guard all that politness was gone and Silver couldn't help but think his mom was kinda cool. Her eyes narrowed looking as mature as her picutres 20 years earlier.

"Silver there's something you're not telling me, how can I believe that your really my cousin." Silver couldn't lie but he could avoid the question he just had to think "We are related." Amy frowned "And you want me to believe that you came here for some answers for the past."

future actually, but Silver bit his tongue "yes." Amy frowned "You said your on a mission?" Silver bit his lip "I can't say."

"Is it to save the world?" Amy asked and Slver went with nodding instead "Are you actually a pervert coming to take advantage of me?" Amy asked but Silver gaped in confusion "Take advantage? like hold information against you? I wouldn't do that its against how I was raised," Amy shook her head "No I meant..." but at his confused face and the truth syrm Amy knew the kid had no idea what she was on about,

"For a kid your age you seem really oblivious..." Silver titled his head with a scoff "In what way?" Amy was about to answer before smiling "Never mind...Silver do you have a place to stay?" Silver frowned okay that was...weird but maybe Amy trusted him- or wanted to keep an eye on him maybe the latter.

Instead he cwinced completely forgetting "No," he admitted " I inda uh forgot to make a reservation but I could just hike out in the forest or something..." he shrugged well he did it before and he was used to the outdoors. but Amy didn't see it that way instead she frowned "How about you stay here?" Silver's head shot up "W-would you really?" he asked in surprise and Amy nodded in amusment before holding up a finger "But thats only so I can find out what your really doing here." Silvers smile faded a little before shrugging "Fair enough."

"But there is something else Silver," Silver looked wary "What?"

"Do you snore?"

There was a loud knocking on the door and Silver cried out falling off the sofa "Dear iblis!" he screamed instantly on alert ready to fight until he realised he wasn't outside in the woods "Who's iblis?" Amy asked she was up earlier and let Silver sleep in, the kid looks like he hadn't slept for years... Silver blinked realising where he was a breathed a sigh of relief "Oh no one oh lord..." he clutched his chest trying to regulate his hear the needed to calm down nothing bad will happen...yet.

He stood with a groan and started to fold the sheets he used and frowned does he clean them now? or does he do it every few days... he should ask.

"How was your sleep?" Amy asked smirking knowing he probably hated the sofa but Silver beamed "I slept like a king." Amy thought he was joking until she saw he genuilly looked well rested.

it made her feel more suspicious, Silver was too good to be true.

"Amy? it's cream should I come back later?" Silver stiffened that was Cream, a girl "Sure Cream, come in!" Silver cried out "Wait-" too late Cream walked in and stared and Silver held the blanket folded in his hand tighter to his chest he didn't know why but seeing a little kid stare at him, silver felt naked espicially without his gloves Cream glanced to Amy and then Silver "Who's this?" She asked Amy then noticed Silver's discomfort "Silver my cousin, come on" She took creams hand and led her to the kitchen Silver sighed with relief he easily slipped his trousers on and grabbed his t-shirt but before he could slip into it there was another knock on the door, Amy didn't seem to hear so Silver walked forward and opened it.

Knuckles was standing there amrs crossed and looked a little irritated until he saw Silver with only trousers on. From Knuckles point of view this was a stranger in Amys home "Who are you." Silver blinked wondering what was with the tone "I uh-AH!"

Amy was filling Cream about her cousin needing a place to stay until said cousin came crashing in falling onto his back before pushing his hands nearing his hand pushing his body up into a black flip skidding across the kitchen tiles

"Alright then!" Silver scowled when Knuckles came in clenching his fists but before he could do anything Amy stepped in front of him "Knuckles, the hell!?" Silver stared but still on guard watching Knuckles every move.

"Who the hell is he?" Knuckles demanded and Amy was unfaced crossing her arms "My cousin." And Knuckles faltered "W-what?" Silver stood up brushing imaginary dust of his clothes trying to relax but he still felt threatened "Twice removed," he added, Knuckles turned to Amy "What's he doing here?" but Cream and Choa answered

"Is he going to look after the house when we're gone?" Silver looked confused and Amy smilied "Actually Cream, he's coming with us." Knuckles gaped "you can't be- but...you don't even know him!?" Silver raised a hand in confusion "we're we going now?"

Cream hefted her own back pack and Silver thought it looked so cute giving a smond smile "Good thing you were already packed." Silver laughed nervously "well I didn't know you guys were going on holiday." Silver turned towards the sky where he could see an imaginary mammorth and scowled at him it would be nice if someone gave him a heads up, he silently cursed his master.

"yo kid! ya coming?" Knuckles yelled and Silver turned scowl still in place "My names not 'kid' echidna, it's Silver." Knuckles raised an eyebrow "Silver? thats a weird name." Silver gave him a deadpan look "And Soinc, Tails Shadow even 'knuckles' isn't?" Knuckles scowled and turned away and Silver grinned in triumph.

They walked a while towards the beach and Silver tensed "We're going to the beach?" he asked and bit uneasy "yeah, Sonic was against it but I pursueded him." Amy grinned and Silver looked at her warily sure she did. Silver had to frown why was everyone against Amy obvious there was some biased through the books becuase obviously Amy could take care of herself.

They went closer and the more he heard the waves and seagulls the more tense he became, he's never been to the beach it dried up becuase of iblis...no wait it's back now, he forgot.

But when Silver turned to see the ocean he shivered in fear, so many things could be in there "We are not staying here!" Silver nearly died at the sudden yell if this kept up he was going to have an anxiety attack. His grip on his back-pack tightened and he took a breathe and stepped forward.

There they were... the heroes of mobious if this was yesterday Silver would of (shamefully admits it) fan boyed.

Sonic was arguing with a crocidile (Vector was it?)

"Tough." Vector smirked before turning "Miss Rose! Cream!" Cream ran forward "Vector!" and she jumped into his arms and Silver felt strange seeing this family reunion Silver felt like an outsider...until he mentally slapped himself realising it was because he is an outsider.

Sonic looked a bit wary when Amy appeared but he soon gave snarky comments to Knuckles Silver realised he never saw this type of greetings before.

It was just him and blaze but they never greeted each over like this, well they never greeted when they got back together it was always come quick theres trouble on this sideof the city.

yep that was their greeting, and Silver never said goodbye.

"Hey Silver!" Amy called and he flinched "y-yes?" he asked realizing he spaced out, Amy smilied "See told you he was cute," she nudged Sonics arm and Silver had to blush, now he finally knows how to feel like when a parent embaresses you "Hey Silver, right?" Sonic asked with a cocky grin and he nodded his hand extended "Yeah, you must be Sonic." Sonic shook his head "Pleasure to meet you while the scenery isn't what I expected." Sonic said and e started looking a little grin hating the beach also SIlver agreed matching his look

"your telling me..."

"Not a fan of the oceon?" Sonic asked intrigued Silver shook his head letting his hand go and pocketing them instead "I'm not very fond of it." Sonic smirked before clapping him on the back "Afraid of the ocean? I see we have something in common we're going to be good friends." Silver couldn't help but laugh until Knuckles scoffed "Oh great another idiot," Silver glared obviosuly offended "Just wandering, kid you run fast?" and Silver frizzed at the new nickname but Sonic raised an eyebrow at him as well but Silver only leaned back warily "uh no...why?" sonic waved him of "It's a long story." Silver actually recalled,

Metal Sonic. Scourge. Shadow. you know evil guys who want to prove their speed and yada yada.

Silver only shrugged pretending he had no clue "Hey guys?" Amy said looking at the phone Rouge gave her since they got along at times they decided to stay in touch, still frienamies though.

"Shadow and Rouge along with Omega are going to be a little late." Sonic smirked "whatever, the later they are the better," he nudged Knuckles shoulder with a sly grin "And he said he was the fastest." Sonic winked and knuckles raised an eyebrow with a scoff of his own"Are you talking bout him, or you?" Sonic's eyes narrowed "gee thanks," Silver had to laugh before covering his mouth when he saw the startled looks "Sorry..." Amy only snorted "nah laugh at those clowns, I know I do,"

"Hey!" Sonic yelled "Am I missing something?" everyone turned "Tails!" Silver blinked "uncl-" He bit his tongue, was he going to call him uncle tails?

where did that come from...was it a memroy?

Tails turned "hmm? oh hi there," Silver shook it of "oh hi, Silver." he said outstretching his hand and Tails shook it "Miles Prower, everyone calls me tails." Silver nodded he read in the archives Tails was a mechanic and was bullied by others becuase of his intelect but Sonic saved him tails was intrigued and practially frothed at the mouth when he found Sonic had a plane.

Tails must've blacked out becuase he completely painted the plane red while updating it and trecking it out, Sonic was irritated until he saw Tails was a pretty good flyer so Sonic became friends with him, "If you don't mind me asking how did you met these guys?" Tails asked and Silver blinked "huh?" Tails nodded towards Sonic and Silver blinked "oh uh...I came here with Amy," Tails raised an eyebrow and Silver fumbled "uh, I'm Rob o Hedges cousin." Tails nodded "That makes sense...it's a relief I thought you and Sonic would duke it out." Silver laughed yeah he already did that. "nah, the guys cool actually." Tails looked relieved "Come on, we need to set up." Amy suddenly grabbed his arm "C'mon Silver meet the gang," Silver's eyes widened as he nearly stumbled forward "wha- whyokay." he said seeing there was no stopping it.

Silver had to frown as they were all setting up tents at the end of the beach with logs and a campfire already set. Silver hadn't seen anything like this except for books "Um, is this a good spot?" Silver asked glancing at the sea and then back to their campsite "I mean...what if the tide comes in?" Sonics head popped up and looked at Knuckles from behind the tent "He has a point." Knuckles only glared pulling the rope "Shut up blue,"

"Make me." Sonic grinned and Knuckles had to get a rise out of it, Amy glared "If you fight so help me I am grounding you both!" Amy growled and they both stopped "And fighting in front of a guest is very rude y'know!" Silver held his hands up "oh no, it's fine really," Amy waved him of "nonsense, Knuckles and Sonic always fight it's really annoying."

"Says her," Knuckles said and Sonic covered his mouth from a snicker "What was that?" She asked and knuckles stiffened "Nothing Amy," She nodded packing her tent "of course not." Silver watched with a bemused smile he's never seen anyone like this before so carefree it was a nice change from the serious atmosphere.

Wait no- there was a time it was fun and carefree for a little while thinking about it there was emeryl the robot who reminded him alot of Sonic. "Hey Silver! Standing there won't make your tent." Silver jumped "oh right..." he went forward to see a tent folded, Silver sat down pressing his lips together picking it up and untying it to get the tent and the ropes out if anything Silver was looking for the manual. "Um, have you ever been camping before," Amy asked behind him Silver flinched but relaxed "Can't say I-Ah!" silver fell back when something landed on him he gasped pushing it off vaguelly hearing the others laugh at the sleeping bag that covered him he shoved it of with a gasp then scowled when thinking the sleeping bag had the drop on him!?

he was getting rusty.

Silver sighed pushing his sleeves up, he will get this tent up so help him. A manual appeared in front of him and Silver blinked "There you go." Amy smilied warmly the manual in her hand and offered it to him Silver took it gratefully "Thank you, I wouldn't of been able to do it toherwise..." Silver laughed nervously and Amy stood up straighter "Would you like some help?" Silver blinked oh yes he needs loads of help "No thank you, I'm good." He looked back at the tent and set everything out he had four screws on the side ropes lengethed together a few poles here and there with of course the if it was the end of the world in his future he still was a clean freak.

Silver knew this would be easy if he could use his telekenises but he didn't want to reveal anything about him yet, becuase truthfully there was someone in the group who was a traiter his heart was still set on that but that wasn't his mission for today but he still wanted the element of surprise.

So making a tent looked a thousand times harder. But still he tried "okay, I'm going to get the barbi-Q," Sonic said smirking.

"Oh no hedgehog, you are not making chili dogs," Knuckles growled.

Amy turned towards Silver, amused "Everyones going, do you want me to help? we'll be done in no time-" Silver shook his head "No you go, I'll catch up." Silver had to thank the gods this was it, with no one there he could do the tent himself.

Amy frowned unsure "okay then." Silver watched as she left before licking his lips and then grinning turning back and instantly turned holding his hands out, the manual floated ahead where he could see it flipping through the pages with a flick of his finger he hummed

"Ah so connected two with three and four to six...that doesn't make sense but okay." Silver soon moved over the screws floated and moved the poles and tent leviated the ropes weaved through the holes and through the needles, then the needles were secured into the ground and shoved into the earth keeping it steady Silver grinned as the book finished and floated to the ground and he stood up looking in pride at the tent placing completely set up and looked more sturdy than Sonic and the others.

He placed his hands on his hips with a proud smirk "Silver? I was just wondering- wow...that was-" Amy and Cream stopped short in surprise "fast." Silver shrugged "Well it was easier than I thought." Amy raised an eyebrow not believing a word "Sure, c'mon we're making sandcastles."

"Sandcastles?" Amy had to whistle taking his hand "Boy you really don't get out often c'mon."

"Can someone hold this?" Tails asked and the others blinked at the crate "uh," Silver glanced at the other before stepping forward "sure," Knuckles had to smirk "what the short stick? I don't think so," Silver scowled and walked over "Don't hurt yourself!" Mighty called and the others laughed, Silver only cracked his knuckles before walking behind it he smirked as his hands turned blue and easily used his telekenses to move the object to make it worse Silver turned to the side looking as if he was holding it without struggle. "Where should I put it?" Everyone stared "what?"

Rouge went to shadow "Shadow, you got to hear this," Shadow turned "what is it?" Rouge glanced to Silver laughing at something Tails said and looked back to the ebony hedgehog "Silver...well according to Gun he doesn't excist." Shadow looked confused "what?" Rouge shrugged "Theres no record. no Id, hell no prints or photos Silver is unknown which could mean."

"He works for eggman,"

"Or he's a rival..."

"Either way he's dangerous." They both realised looking back at Silver laughing.

All it took was a little slip up, Silver was using too much telekenisis, and of course Shadow saw him.

"Hey Silver," The small hedgehog glanced up "Yeah?" He asked standing up from making Sandcastles, Shadow pointed over his shoulder "We ran out of water supplys want to help me bring them back?" Silver blinked.

Water? Oh right, "Sure." He easily followed as Shadow lead him into the forest towards a pathway.

At first Silver thought it was fine, until he realised Shadow was leading them away from the path to the city and instead somewhere secluded.

"You're not Amy's cousin are you?" Shadow asked aiming a red coloured glare his way, Silver tensed and that was all Shadow needed.

Shadow grabbed his arm and Silver eyes widened high alert, he's going to kill me!

As soon as they were in the forest Silver pushed him of with his telekenetics Shadow's eyes widened in surprise "what are you-" Silver pushed him back and ducked in incoming chaos spear "dear iblis!" he cried out before falling forward as Shadow warped behind him and kicked him.

Silver cried out flying forward and Shadow was suddenly in front of him and punched him Silver fell back before hand standing backwards and picked up a rocks and shoot them forward like bullets Shadow dodged before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards him Silvers eyes widened "wha-Ah!" Suddenly Shadow slammed him into the ground Silver gasped Shadow let go as Silver went to his side trying to remember how to breathe Shadow raised an eye ridge

"Are you done there?" Silver glared "you...ass." he coughed out "if you want to kill me then just do it..." Silver tried to get up but stopped, seeing his hands shaking.

"Kill you? no I'm not going to kill you," Shadow said making Silver look up "huh?" Instead Shadow pressed forward pushing him against a tree and Silver looked wide-eyed. "Who are you Silver? Rouge checked in with gun there is no record, no DNA, Id's- nothing. Officially you don't excist." Silvers eyes widened.

"So I'll ask again Silver, Who are you?" Silver clenched his fists "I am Silver the Hedgehog, that might be my name or not, I don't know." Shadow eased of a bit when he was getting his answers.

"I was born in mobius in 72 acorn lane." Shadow frowned "but thats..." Silver nodded "yep, Amy's house I would be born there in 20 years maybe..." Shadow didn't show it but Silver knew he was confused.

He's gonna have to be obvious isn't he?

"I'm from the future."


End file.
